1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic equipment, and more particularly to a hard disk drive holder for the electronic equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic equipment, such as desktop computers, servers and Internet appliances, require a storage device, such as a hard disk drive, to store data. Generally, hard disk drives are directly fixed in an enclosure of the electronic device by screws, resulting in inconvenience when assembling or disassembling the hard disk drives. To make room for the tools needed to assemble and disassemble the hard disk drives, the size of the electronic equipment needs to be enlarged.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.